Self-lubricated ball joints, in which the two rings of the ball joint are separated from each other by a self-lubricating resin of the phenol, ablative or kerimide type, reinforced or not with materials such as polytetrafluoroethylene for example, are frequently used in mechanics and aeronautics or even in medicine. However, heretofore produced ball joints of this type are expensive and the disparity in results is appreciable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process for manufacturing ball joints or like joints at reduced costs, such joints further presenting exceptional wearing properties.